


Physician, heal thyself

by TheSandAlchemist



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, F/M, Friendship/Love, Jealousy, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-28 04:33:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10823835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSandAlchemist/pseuds/TheSandAlchemist
Summary: There's a new farmer in town that catches Harvey's eye. But he hasn't got a chance. There are younger, more interesting men around, after all.A friendship blooms.





	1. Preamble - The last days of winter

Harvey had gotten used to the quiet country life by now. It had been six years since he gave up the hectic scene of Zuzu city and the general hospital there to start his own practice in Pelican Town. He hadn't regretted it for a moment. True, it was a bit quiet, and there weren't that many people, but he was a quiet man. He enjoyed his own company, and appreciated being woken up each morning by the twitter of birds rather than honking car horns. And although having few patients meant some... economic difficulties, he welcomed having complete responsibility over his patients rather than the fragmented care of working at a big city hospital. He had just felt like a cog there, a tiny cog in a huge machinery. He had felt so very replaceable there. So when he had read about the small village without a physician, he had leapt at the chance, leaving his whole life behind to start a new one.

He was very curious then, to hear that someone new would be moving to town. Maru, his receptionist and nurse, had told him, having overheard her mom discussing the old farm building with Mayor Lewis. "They're coming in just a few days," she had told him as she was swinging on her scarf, getting ready to walk back home through the snow. "No one here knows then, but Lewis says he knew their grand-father quite well. It'll be good to have a new face around, won't it? See ya on Tuesday, Harvey!" And with that, she was out the door, into the swirling snow.

Yes, it would be good to have a new face around, mused Harvey as he turned off the lights. A new patient, perhaps? No, the newcomer would be taking over that derelict old farm, they were bound to be in somewhat good shape... He paused for a bit. He really did have a lot of paperwork to get through, but it didn't really appeal to him right now. There had been a lot of patients today, with the cold weather and flu season going on. Nothing was really urgent, he eventually decided. "It can wait 'til morning," Harvey declared as he marched out the door, setting off to the Stardrop Saloon.

Feeling slightly embarrassed by the fact he was out of breath from the quick walk, he slipped in the pub door, trying not to let out too much of the warmth. A nod was exchanged between himself and Gus, the bartender, and he was soon provided with a glass of red wine. Awkward by nature, Harvey had never been one for smalltalk. Instead, he merely exchanged pleasantries with Willy and Clint and found his usual place by the bar, listening to the different conversations without really taking part in any. He was on good terms with everyone in the village, but not really close to any of them. He probably spent most time with Maru, but that was while working. Besides, he was more than ten years her senior. He didn't want to be seen as some old creep - word travelled fast in small towns, after all. Maru was nice - she had a keen, scientific mind, was kind and thoughtful, and all in all an attractive girl - but Harvey had long since abandoned the idea of marrying. Perhaps he was just picky.

The conversations around him all seemed to centre around the new farmer. "It'll be a good job to clear out that overgrown old thing!" From over by the fireplace, a snort was heard. Shane was choking on a derisive laugh. Like Harvey, Shane wasn't much of a talker. The difference was that while Harvey was still involved, greeting everyone, listening to their stories, Shane would just stomp over to his usual corner and scowl into his beer. Harvey had never seen Shane talk to anyone apart from his family, Marnie and Jas, and Emily, the barmaid. "And what's funny about that?" Emily asked Shane, giving him a sharp look. He raised one eyebrow in return. "They'll never make it. No way." He emptied the rest for his beer in one swig and stood up, swaying a bit before making his way to the door. The talk died down as he walked out the door, but soon picked up after he had left. 

Shane was also a newcomer of sorts. He had been there a few years now, having moved in at Marnie's place with his god-daughter Jas. How she had ended up in his care, or why they had ended up in Pelican town was a mystery to most. Unlike Leah and Elliot, who had moved to the town last year, Shane had not really made any attempts to fit in or find his place in the community. He worked at Joja, went to the pub, talked to no one and went home. 

It seemed not much was known about the farmer. City-dweller, grandchild of the last owner, moving without spouse or children. It was remarkable, then, how much they could manage to discuss. The only thing Harvey had learnt was that they had absolutely np experience running a farm whatsoever. Paying Gus, Harvey got up and left not long after Shane. 

Whoever this new farmer turned out to be, Harvey was sure the guy would be an interesting addition to the village life! 


	2. Spring I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this takes a long time to write!

Since Spring had come, it had been a quiet few days. Sam had been in for some medicine for his allergies, but that was really it apart from the usual checkups. Harvey had used the lull in business to get some spring cleaning done, going through his inventory, updating patients' journals... it was a welcome break when the door swing open, but Harvey was surprised to see a stranger standing there, holding a daffodil. It was a young woman, about twenty years of age or so, with lots of red hair, put into two braids. She had jade green eyes, a face full of freckles, and a wide mouth that almost split her face in two when she smiled. The bridge of her nose was already getting sunburnt, even though it was still early in spring. She was dressed in a green flannel shirt, ill-fitting jeans and some very dusty sneakers. "Can I help you, miss...?" There were hardly any passers-by that stopped in Pelican Town, and ever fewer sought medical assistance. 

"... Martha. I'm Martha, and I'm the new farmer, actually! I'm trying to get around and meet everyone in the village, make a good first impression, you know? Oh - here!" She handed him the daffodil. "Soon I might be able to give out some produce, but for now flowers will have to do." 

Harvey blinked at her, not really knowing what to say. For some reason, he had been sure the new farmer would be a man. He replayed the conversations of the last few days in his head, and realized no one had actually said anything about them being a man, as he had assumed. Quite prejudiced too, he thought to himself, to just assume that a farmer had to be a man. Pulling himself together, he accepted the flower, and shook the girl's hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Harvey, the local doctor."

 The girl beamed up at him, a great shining smile, made up of slightly yellowed teeth. "Nice to meet you, doctor Harvey!" A charming young lady, he thought. "And is it busy, being the only doctor around?" She cast a look around the completely empty clinic, and then winked at him. He felt a small blush creep up his cheeks, and coughed, somewhat embarrassed. It felt like he had forgotten how to talk to strangers. 

"I perform regular check-ups and medical procedures for the residents of Pelican Town. It's rewarding work. I hope you'll find your own work equally rewarding, in time," he said with a smile. "And I'm not alone here all the time. I've got Maru here to help me some days. Have you met her? The carpenter's daughter, she lives up in the mountains with her family. She's working tomorrow, you'll probably find her in her workshop today". 

She stayed for a while, and they talked about her plans for the farm. The parsnips Lewis had gifted her would hopefully be good to sell tomorrow, and she would use her earnings to buy green bean seeds, potato seeds, and maybe some cauliflower seeds. The house was apparently as worn down on the inside as the outside, but it was at least waterproof. She was just talking about how it seemed the small pond on her land was without fish, when she suddenly clapped her hands together. "I've completely forgotten the time! I got a note from... Willis, I have to get to the beach before five!" As she spoke, she had pulled out a crumpled letter from her pocket. Harvey looked at his wrist watch. It was 4:10. "You should still make it if you hurry," he said, "but you'll find ol' Willis by his shop almost every day, and in the saloon every night." He had discussed how alcohol could affect the body many times with the sailor (and many others) but it seemed he was fighting a losing battle. Well, as long as there wasn't a problem... in smaller places like this, you couldn't play by principles too much. 

Martha gave one last bright smile as she hurtled out the door, shouting "bye, Doctor!" over her shoulder. Harvey laughed. Hardly anyone called him 'Doctor' anymore around here. Mostly Maru, but he suspected that was only because he worked for him. He found a vase from upstairs, something he had gotten for his graduation from his aunt. He finally had a use for it. He smiled to himself as he filled the vase with water, stuck the daffodil in it and placed it on the counter in the clinic's waiting room. Perhaps he'd bring it with him upstairs when he locked up downstairs. _Really a charming young lady,_ he thought to himself. 

Martha came back the next day, this time with a dandelion for Harvey and a daffodil for Maru. She had met almost everyone now, and was trying to put the right names to the right faces. Harvey was secretly flattered that she had remembered his name, and they had a good laugh when the city girl kept calling Maru's mom 'Riley'. It was nice seeing Maru have someone to talk to - her closest friend, Penny, was an introverted girl who seemed to enjoy the company of books just as much as the company of others (to Sam's great frustration, it seemed). Martha and Maru seemed well matched in age and spirits, and Harvey resigned to mostly listening. Eventually he gave Maru the afternoon off, so the two could talk about... whatever young women talked about without thirty-something men hanging around them. He spent the alone time sorting through his archive, and withdrew to his apartment early, working his radio station. As with most afternoons, there was no response.

The next week the clinic was as quiet as ever, and Harvey was getting ready for an afternoon walk. He didn't lock up - he wouldn't be long, and if someone needed him they could wait inside - and was just straightening his tie when the door swung open. It was Martha, carrying a steaming cup in each hand. "Oh, hello," he said, "if you're looking for Maru, she's not working today, she-"

"Actually, I was looking for you, doctor," she interrupted and handed him a cup. "Last time I didn't really get to talk to you, and the timw before _that_ I hogged the conversation, talking about me, I want to get to know  _you,_ too. And I brought a bribe". She held out one of the cups. "That's... coffee? For me? This is my favorite stuff! It's like you read my mind." From the smell, it was Gus's brew, burnt to perfection. God, he loved that smell. "And please, call me Harvey". 

He thanked her, and they walked together, crossing the town square towards the small park to the west. They chatted while they walked, and Harvey talked about the other townspeople - the soldier's wife and her two boys, the husband still overseas, and their neighbours, the young photographer girl and her sister who worked at the Stardrop. As with most people, Martha would never have guessed that those two were related. The topic then became the saloon itself. "How come I never see you at the saloon, doctor? You don't drink?" "Oh no, far from it, I'm more than partial to a glass of wine in the evenings, no, I... I like to keep myself to myself, most of the time. When I'm done in the clinic I usually just stay in my apartment." 

"So why did you think I was looking for Maru?" "Well, two young ladies getting to know each other... there aren't that many people here... It seemed you made friends..." Martha's laugh interrupted him. "Two young ladies...? Harvey, how old do you think I am?" His cheeks burnt. Was she offended, but polite enough to cover it with a laugh? He coughed. "Well, I mean, it's bot polite to, I mean it's not that-" he was floundering now.  _Just don't be creepy, Harvey, and it'll be good enough,_ he told himself. "Maru's very nice, but we're very different. She's all into her technology, and one of the reasons I came out here was because I had had enough of computers and tech. A simpler life, you know?" Harvey didn't know what to say. It had just been a simple, well-meant comment, but turned into something completely different. Apparently his discomfort showed, because Martha bumped his shoulder playfully. "Hey, no sweat. But for your information, I'm 26, I'm not a teen or something." Great. She thought he was creepy. Old and creepy. Thankfully, at that moment Vincent came bounding out into the park, bursting with stories from his and Jas' adventure games, and this moved them on from the subject of age.

~*~

Harvey bit his tongue. On some days, George was just impossible. Like today. He was grumpy and most likely only agreed to go through with today's scheduled health check because Evelyn guilted him into it. 

"Okay, George. I want you to take a deep breath for me." "Mmhmm... turn around, please." Bracing himself for what was probably going to be a longwinded argument, Harvey took a deep breath. "George, I'll be honest with you. You need to make some changes in your lifestyle if you want to stay healthy. I'd like you to reduce your sodium intake, and try to get some moderate exercise with your arms."

As expected, he was met with narrowed eyes and a snort of derision. "Hmmpf... I know what's best for me. Who do you think you are, telling me how to live my life?" 

Harvey sighed, trying not to let it get to him. But this really was a peeve of his. "I'm your doctor, George. That's who I am... And I went to school for 8 years so I could learn how to help people stay healthy." He was interrupted by a sound from the doorway. Curious green eyes and mane of red hair hit his eyes. It was Martha. 

"Oh! I'm sorry, but you shouldn't be here... these check-ups are supposed to be private." She started, and yelped, "oh, I'm so sorry! I'll just-"

But George was apparently having none of it. "Not so fast! I'd like to get a second opinion from this young lady." Great, just fantastic. His patients apparently had more faith in the new girl, someone with no medical education or training. Harvey sighed. "Very well... Martha, what do you think George should do?" 

Martha turned away from the door and came into the living room where the examination was being held. "George, you should follow Dr. Harvey's advice," Martha said sincerely. "He is, after all, the doctor." 

Harvey tried to hide his surprise and relief that came from having this unexpected back-up. He gave her a small smile, partly hidden by his moustache. "Thanks, Martha. You see, George, I'm just trying to help you."  

George grumbled, but didn't argue further. "Fine. I'll do as you say, _doctor_." Harvey noticed the sarcastic emphasis on his title, but he ignored it. If this meant George would take his health a bit more seriously, a blow to his dignity was a small price to pay.

They walked together towards the clinic. The main road to Martha's farm was just past it, after all. Harvey smiled at the redhead, "thanks for your help, Martha. I appreciate it." She beamed back at him. 

~*~

It was time for the egg festival. It was impossible for him to miss, really. The town square was bustling with life from the moment the sun broke over Pelican Town. 

Maru was chatting with Penny. It was good to see that the two girls had found each other, Harvey mused. Although the small village was a safe environment, Penny truly had had a challenging upbringing, and Maru was a good, stable friend, and a kind soul. Hopefully his assistant would help Penny open up a little in time. He exchanged pleasantries with most of the townspeople, but it soon got too noisy for him. Gus had closed down today to work on the food for the festival, so Harvey hadn't gotten any coffee. He could really have used one today. Martha came overand they talked about eggs.  _Old, creepy and dull,_ he sighed to himself as she walked away. She had gone to talk with Shane, wanting tips on how to raise chickens. And for once, Shane had seemed somewhat approachable. 

When it was time for the egg hunt, he had to hold back a smile as he saw Martha being very nearly coerced into participating by Robin. Something about it being a newcomer's tradition. Well, no one had ever muscled Harvey into participating. He kept well and truly quiet about this, lest someone got any ideas. When they were getting ready for the competition, Harvey sidled up to Demetrius. His friendship with the scientist had been... rocky, putting it lightly. They were both men of science, but ever since Harvey had offered Maru a job, Demetrius had been suspicious of him. Harvey had never been self-conscious about socializing with younger women until this. If he was interested at all, he would start blundering in conversations, blushing and overthinking, but otherwise he was okay. But Demetrius had all but accused him of trying to get involved with his little girl. Both Harvey and Maru ended up spending a lot of time talking Demetrius into letting her work. He would 'drop by' the clinic at odd hours too, clearly trying to catch them. After this treatment Harvey found it difficult to relax when not in a professional setting. At least Demetrius had been convinced, and stopped shooting him glares at every opportunity. Harvey tried to mend the relationship whenever he got the chance. 

Demetrius cheered for Maru, but both knew she didn't stand a chance to win. Maru was too nice, leaving eggs for Jas to find and making sure the kids were ahead of her. Abigail, however, had no such qualms, and usually ran flat out, trying her very best. She had always been a competitive spirit, and she hated losing. But Martha was a natural. Probably egged on by Robin's strongarming from earlier, she darted all around the square. Jas and Vincent soon lost interest, instead playing hot potato with one of the eggs. As she sped past Demetrius and himself, he gave a small cheer. He felt Demetrius looking at him through the corner of his eye, and kept to smalltalk from then on. No need to rock the boat or give the borderline-paranoid scientist. 

In the end, Abigail was defeated, for the first time in years. She scowled as Martha was announced the winner, and only applauded when Sam nudged her. As a prize for winning the egg hunt, Martha was gifted a straw hat, which she happily put on right away. Combined with her overalls and flannell, she was really beginning to look the part of a farmer. As she looked around, their eyes met across the square, and he nodded at her, mouthing "congratulations". She beamed back at him, blinding him with her smile. 


End file.
